


Life on Eboris

by crewofthearcadia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves, F/M, Oral Sex, Orc, Spanking, Troll - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewofthearcadia/pseuds/crewofthearcadia
Summary: (...and the rest of the world on occasion)Daily life on this continent isn't all world ending cataclysms, weird necromancy shit, or weird world ending necromancy cataclysm shit. Most people just wake up, go to work, and try to survive to the next day. And fucking, lots and lots of fucking. This is a collection of one-shots and shorts, often with little to no context, about Eboris' inhabitants and what constitutes "daily life" around here.
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. An Introduction (and Table of Contents)

I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing this, I think I sold this story well enough in the description. ~~I guess I could explain the continent's history to try and give some context to~~ I guess I can explain why I'm putting these stories here. I'm a firm believer in sex positivity, so much so that I have developed my own style, called Aggressive Sex Positivity. It's like regular sex positivity lectures, but I yell it at you. I tend to do my best orating when I'm fucking pissed. Of course not everyone takes kindly to being bitched at by some random tiefling, even if said tiefling has two degrees and has been published multiple times by multiple credible academic magazines ~~and literally everyone in this city knows who I am how do you n~~ Different people require different methods of convincing. For some, seeing is believing, which is an issue as most people like to "do the deed" in private. So in lieu of hosting a philosophical orgy, I have decided to jot down and publish various stories of people getting down that I have either heard of or been sent. ~~The end result is show you that sex isn't like you hear about from those fucking Erastlians, sometimes people actually have sex just to enjoy themselves!~~

Okay, in retrospect, I don't really have an end goal for this in mind. So just enjoy, I guess.

Signed,

Carter Grey-Skin

And no, I didn't bother to change any names. I doubt anyone outside of Spiresburg will read this. And the people **in** Spiresburg who are featured within, probably won't give a shit.

===================================================================================

Chapter 1 - Dinner Preparation

Soliana and her kitchen staff put the finishing touches on a noblewoman's dinner.

(Male/Female, Multiple Men, Anal, Cum on Food)

Chapter 2 - Trapped Troll Titillation

Vrothu finds his wife in a "compromising" position

(Male/Female, Spanking, Size Difference (Larger Girl), Husband & Wife Loving)

Chapter 3 - The Jaguar and the Dragon

An ancient soul lingers within the astral plane, waiting for a newfound friend to visit.

(Male/Female, Causal Sex-Friends, Technically Anthro Towards the End)


	2. Dinner Preparation

July 11th, 36 AF

Soliana could not recall what exactly was her breaking point, what Miss Moonspeaker had said or done that drove the head chef to do this, but once a week for the past ten years when the Miss routinely requested a beef stew, Soliana and the rest of the kitchen staff would take the opportunity to repay the Miss for her conceited bitch attitude. The stew in question had in fact been prepared the night before, in anticipation of this evening, as there would be little time for actual cooking, and sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. Soliana was bent over the counter next to it, one of her subordinates gripping her hips and driving his cock into the elven woman with all of his might.

“Ah, yes,” Soliana moaned, “Give it to me, Kolval! Fuck me!”

The rest of the kitchen staff waited patiently behind the pair, admiring their boss as she was being pounded. Her breasts, large by elven standards and appearing even more so on her slender, fair skinned frame, bounced and swung with each impact from her current partner.

“Gonna cum,” the male elf grunted.

Kolval released his grip and pulled out allowing Soliana to drop to her knees, grabbing the pot with one hand and jerking the man off with the other. “Mmm, shoot all that yummy cum.” With another grunt, the elf's cocked twitched in her grasp as thick ropes of semen flew into the stew. The female elf licked a stray drop from the cook's cockhead, “Nice load, Kolval. Alright, who's next?” Soliana stood up and pointed to another staff member, “Tarron, you're up.”

“Fuck yes,” the man said as he approached the eager Soliana. She licked her lips as she once more bent over the counter. Tarron entered her slowly, before building up speed and fucking the elven woman the way she liked. “Oh, yes,” the man said with each thrust, “I never get tired of this pussy.”

“Yes, I'm so close right now. Keep going. I'm cumming!” Tarron slowed down as Soliana shook and moaned. A few seconds passed as she rode out her orgasm, “Okay, get back to it.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Tarron resumed fucking Soliana with gusto.

“Gods, I love this. All of the shit that bitch puts me through is all worth just for tonight. I don't know what I love more, making her eat cum or getting fucked by every guy in this room.”

“I know what my favorite part is.” Tarron gave Soliana's butt a light smack.

“Then show me how much you love your slutty boss!” 

The elf lifted Soliana's leg, letting him go deeper as she moaned in approval. 

“Fuck yeah, here it comes.” Tarron removed himself and turned towards the pot.

“Please, let me do the honors.” Soliana once more got down and stroked another helping of jizz into the meal. “Gods, that is so much cum. You've been saving up, haven't you.” She greedily put the throbbing member in her mouth, taking the last few spurts for herself. She hummed in delight as she swallowed her treat, before looking back to the remaining cooks. 

“Right, Vuldred come on over,” she said with a beckoning finger. Still on her knees, Vuldred presented his member. “Mister lucky here won the privilege to use my ass tonight. So let's get this nice and wet.” Soliana purred as she wrapped her lips around the head of Vuldred's dick, swirling her tongue over it. She released her mouth and licked up and down the shaft, making sure to coat every inch of the rod with saliva. Taking it in her mouth once more, the elf swallowed it to the base, slowly pulling back and releasing it with a audible 'pop.' She stood and turned around, playfully wiggling her butt. Vuldred placed a hand on her back as the other guided his cock into Soliana's ass.

The elf moaned as she was penetrated, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she came again. The male elf groaned as Soliana's ass gripped his dick. With a thumbs-up she signaled her new partner to start. Without hesitation, Vuldred began to fuck the woman's ass hard, each thrust making her moan as the male elf slammed his crotch into her.

“I still can't believe you pulled a flush,” Soliana panted.

“Yep, I used up all my good luck for the week just for a chance to pound this tight ass,” Vuldred jested as he reached up to fondle the elven woman's breasts.

“Oh Gods, just a little more! I'm gonna cum again,” Soliana moaned.

Vuldred groaned out, “Me too!”

With a final, hard thrust from her partner, Soliana slumped over the counter, body shuddering as she climaxed again. As she road out her orgasm, Vuldred pulled out and jerked himself off into the meal. The chef laid there, panting and sweating, when she felt a pair of hands grip her hips. She gave a half-hearted yelp as she was turned over and found herself looking up at Durothil, finally able to take his turn. She weakly spread her legs and begged, “Do it. I want that big cock inside me.”

With a laugh, Durothil lifted her lower body up and placed himself between her legs. Soliana bit her lip as she felt the male elf enter her. Placing his hands on either side of her head for support, Durothil mercilessly fucked the she-elf. Soliana's arms found their way the the man's butt, grabbing handfuls and pulling him in with each thrust, driving him deeper into her.

“Wait, wait,” Durothil said, slowing down.

“Huh, what's wrong,” Soliana said, her voice a mixture of confusion, worry, and frustration.

“Scoot forward a bit, I'm worried I'm gonna swing my nuts into the table edge.”

“Oh, okay.” The pair awkwardly shuffled around. Once they were both comfortable, Soliana asked, “Bett-,” cut off as Durothil rammed himself into her. “Ah, fuck you,” she giggled.

“That's the plan,” the man said as he picked up his pace, now no longer fearful for his undercarriage.

Though still fresh off her last orgasm, Soliana felt another climax building. Grabbing her own breasts, the elf shook as she came. When her partner gently helped her back onto her feet, Soliana proceeded to get down and suck him off. Durothil gripped the she-elf's head as he shot wad after wad of cum into her mouth.

She pulled the stew pot over and opened her mouth, letting the semen spill out into the food, making sure to save some for herself. She savored the thick goo, rolling the glob over her tongue before finally swallowing it. Her earlier companions gathered around her, having recharged and gotten hard again. Soliana licked her lips, “So, who wants to fuck my throat first?”

==========

Thyra Moonspeaker sat at the head of a large, ornate, darkwood table. A well dressed servant entered the dining hall, carrying a mythril platter with a steaming bowl sat upon. “It is about time,” the elven noblewoman complained as the tray was placed before her. “I swear, every week it seems to take them longer and longer to prepare this meal.” She skewed a piece of meat with her fork, ignorant of the suspicious white globule draped atop it, and began to eat, “Adequate, send them my approval.”

“I am sure they will be overjoyed to hear that,” the servant said before turning to leave with a smug, knowing smile.


	3. Trapped Troll Titillation

March 4th, 10 AF

Vrothu the orc scratched his head. His wife Bala had asked him to meet her out here in the woods, but he didn't see her anywhere, a feat given she was a nine-foot tall troll. It didn't take long, however, for his ears to hear a familiar giggle. Pushing deeper into the brush, he was startled to find his wife on all fours, wedged in the gap of a large stump, her naked butt on display for the world to see. Though, despite being stuck, she was happily giggling to herself.

“Oh, no,” the troll said unconvincingly. “Husband, help. Bala stuck.”

It took of all Vrothu's will power to not laugh at his wife's antics. Instead he sauntered up and grabbed two handfuls of the curvaceous troll's big, jiggly, green rump. He gave a half-hearted tug and began to squeeze and rub his wife's ass. He smiled as Bala let out a soft moan from having her rear fondled. 

“Hm, I don't know what to do, Bala,” the orc said as he continued groping, “Your butt is too soft and bouncy for me to get a good grip.” Vrothu playfully bounced his hands on the troll's cheeks like a drum, eliciting another giggle.

“What we do now?”

“Well, maybe if you work up a good sweat, you could slip right out.”

“Hehe, how Bala sweat? Bala not able to move.”

“I have an idea. The two of us get pretty sweaty when we have sex, right?”

Bala squealed happily, “Husband right. If he stick big, thick orc cock in Bala, Bala get all sweaty. Oh, but first husband need to spank Bala.”

“Huh?”

The giddy troll wiggled her butt, “Bala stupid, getting stuck in stump. Husband need to spank stupid Bala's giant butt so she learn lesson and not fall into tricky stump traps anymore.”

Vrothu choked back another laugh, gods dammit this woman was adorable. “Alright, Bala,” he patted her butt. “Tell me when you're ready.”

The troll was practically bouncing, “Bala ready! Bala ready!”

“Okay you foolish girl, time to be punished.” Vrothu leaned back and delivered a smack to the troll's bouncing ass with a resounding 'twack'. The orc raised an eyebrow when Bala made no immediate reaction.

“Husband,” Bala whined.

“Um, what's wrong?”

“Bala not little, baby troll. Spank Bala like Bala big, grown-up troll. You want Bala not learn lesson, get stuck in stumps forever. How Bala to raise family if Bala always stuck in stumps?”

Finally Vrothu lost it. A snicker turned into a chuckle, which morphed into a laugh that had him bent over, holding on to Bala's rump for support. Soon Bala began laughing herself. It took the couple several minutes to calm down, one of them would manage to stop laughing only for the other one continue chuckling, causing them both to start laughing again.

Several more minutes passed as they tried to catch their breath before Bala spoke, “Husband, Bala still horny. Please, please. Spank Bala hard.”

“Alright, I'm going to give it all I've got. Say when.”

“Do it! Do it!”

True to his word, Vrothu brought his hand down onto the plump cheek. Bala gave a surprised 'ooh' as his hand impacted, the sound of an open palm smacking her big, green booty echoing throughout the forest, the skin rippling like a stone in a still pond. “How was that,” Vrothu asked his wife, watching a dark-green imprint of his hand form on the butt cheek.

“Bala like spanks,” she yelled while swinging her rear. “More!”

“As you wish, beautiful,” the orc continued “punishing” the troll's ass.

Bala's yelps quickly turned into moans. Her hand snaked its way between her legs, rubbing her fingers over her pussy, getting more excited with each meaty smack. As both her cheeks was turned a deep, dark green, Bala called out, “Husband, Bala ready! Please give Bala big cock, please!”

The orc quickly shed his clothes, his erection finally free. He pressed himself up against Bala's butt and guided his dick to her womanhood, slick with arousal. “You ready to get nice and sweaty, you big, sexy, beauty.”

“Bala want big, strong husband's big, thick cock,” she begged.

Vrothu slid inside his wife, wrapping his arms around as much of her ass as he could. He gasped at how hot and tight it was and started to fuck his wife. Soon the forest was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and the moans and groans of the couple as they made love. Vrothu was right, this did make his wife sweaty and slippery, unfortunately his hands kept slipping off as a result. 

As the rhythm of Vrothu's thrusts was thrown off, Bala asked, “Husband okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. Hehe, I actually can't get a good grip for real this time.”

“Oh, okay. Move back please,” Bala said before beginning to scoot back out of the stump. As she slipped out she playfully said, “Yay, Bala free. Now get on back, husband.” She removed the shirt she was still wearing, throwing it... somewhere, honestly neither of them had plans to put their clothes back on for a while.

Vrothu obeyed his wife's request and was rewarded with a half-ton of hourglass figured troll slamming her butt down onto his crotch. “Fuck,” he groaned in pleasure.

“You tell Bala if Bala bounce too hard.”

“What was it you said? Vrothu no small, orc baby.”

Bala brought her ass down on the orc again, giggling, “No, husband big, orc man.” She lifted up and came down once more. “With big, manly, orc cock,” she moaned. She continued to ride her husband, spurred on by every groan she evoked from him. Bala picked up her pace, trying not to drop down on him too hard. Vrothu grabbed her ass, sinking his fingers into the soft, smooth flesh, holding on for dear life. “Bala cumming,” she called out suddenly.

“Just a little bit more,” Vrothu panted, “I'm almost there, too.” Bala rode faster until her body shook, a wave of pleasure coursing through her body as her husband's seed spilled into her. The couple cried out in ecstasy as they both came. 

Bala got off of her husband and laid down next to him. Vrothu was caught off guard when his wife effortlessly picked him up and place him on top of her. He rested his head on her large breasts as she held him close, gently rocked by her heavy chest. “Gods I love you,” the orc said, placing a kiss on the troll's bosom.

“Bala love husband,” she replied, petting her husband's head, enjoying his warmth. “Husband,” she suddenly said in a singsong voice.

“Yes?”

“Can husband spank Bala again?”

“Right now?”

“Uh huh,” the troll said as she just as effortlessly put Vrothu back on the ground, before getting back onto her hands and knees.

“Well, how can I say no to putting my hands on such an enticing rump.” 

The orc leaned back and delivered his wife's backside another pleasing smack. The loud 'thwacks' of Bala's spanking echoed throughout the forest, soon replaced by moans, cries of passion, and more orgasm spurred declarations of love.


	4. The Jaguar and the Dragon

July 20th, 30 AF

I stand here, wearing the guise of a dark-haired, elven man, gazing out into the infinite expanse. Each point of light in the sky was another world, another plane, another universe with its own stars and planets and people. No matter how different they seemed or believed themselves to be, all of them were connected. Where most would look upon the astral plane and see only a more empty form of the night sky, I can see the invisible lines that crisscross, a beautiful spider web of life. No, they are like the blood vessels within each of us. Everyone of those creatures on those countless worlds, orbiting countless stars are all essential to the grand makeup of existence. If I could only show people what I see, if I could prove to them that no one is insignificant, that we all matter, that everything matters...

I sense her approach and am freed from my melancholy. She walks upon one of the same leylines that cover creation, only able to see so much, but enough to find me. A large cat, a jaguar I believe they are called, stalks its way towards me. Its eyes briefly light up as we take notice of one another. The creature stands on its hind legs, slowly shifting form into that of a woman. She is in every way the embodiment of a tribal warrior of legend.

A flawless, green-skinned body of lean muscle, sculpted by years of battle and hunting. Her neck and wrists were adorned with decorations of claws and fangs. Her clean shaven head topped by a headdress fashioned from the skull of a jaguar, the remains of an ancestor's animal companion, passed down through generations, so that they may inherit the noble beast's strength. The rest of her lied exposed, ample breasts bouncing with each step, wide hips swinging as she saunters over to join me. She is wonderful to behold.

When we first met, she was wondering the astral expanse, looking for information on a coming disaster. I was simply staring wistfully into the void, admiring the cosmos. She could sense my age, my power, she asked me if I knew of the danger she sought to deter. I did, and told her as much. It seems she was used to dealing with vague and aloof forces as she was very appreciative of my forthright answer. She gave me the gift of her time, speaking with me of this and that, nothing important or earth shattering, just enjoying each other's company. It had been too long since I had simply sat down and talked with someone like a normal person. As she left, we vowed to meet again, and we have been meeting like this for several months since.

The world around us shifts seamlessly to a elegant table upon a sunny terrace overlooking a magnificent city. It pains me every time I look at it, but it is a beautiful background for our meetings. I sit, pouring a glass of wine for each of us. It is all an illusion, there is no table, no wine, no city, no us. In truth we are both simple masses of energy floating in pure nothing, but it is fun to pretend.

She takes the wine and we give a brief toast. She drinks slowly, the red liquid flowing over her plump lips. I speak in her native tongue, “It is a pleasure to see you again, Merkona. I am always grateful for your company.”

“And I enjoy yours, cute man. Tell me, will you finally give me your name?”

Damn my eyes, they linger on her breasts, so large and soft. Io forgive me, I desire this woman, I long to feel her skin against mine, to hear her moan and gasp. Do I dare befoul a budding friendship to satisfy my base whims? “Please forgive me,” I utter guiltily. “I cannot help myself, but I dare to look at you with wanton lust in my thoughts.”

“I thank you,” she replied honestly, running a hand over her chest, “So few ever look at me with desire.”

I briefly look past the illusion, to her true self. An aged orc shaman, sitting motionless in a deep meditation within a dimly lit hut. Her matured body is still plump and enticing, her mind filled with decades of wisdom and stories long forgotten. I want her.

I am brought back to the astral as her face is inches from mine. “Oh, do you like the real Merkona? Such a wrinkly, old body, attracting such a handsome man. Tell me your name, and I will give myself to you. A fair trade, yes.”

No, a simple name in return for the permission to caress such perfection, but curse me I crave her touch, “They once called me Diendel.” She makes good on her promise, climbing off the table and sitting in my lap. Our clothes vanish as she kisses me, her tongue immediately delving into my mouth. 

I want to give her more, to let her enjoy this as well, “Where? Where would you like to be right now?:

She purrs in my ear, “A grassy hill on a cloudless night.” It is done. A light breeze blows, carrying the scent of the plains. A full moon illuminates us.

The chair gone, I lie on my back, she on top of me. Our kiss deepens as my hands explore her. They settle on her rear, my finger sinking into the soft, cushiony flesh. She moans, enjoying my attention to her butt. I knead the flesh, rubbing and squeezing, giving a light, playful smack. Her breasts press into my chest. I groan in satisfaction as she kisses my neck, running her tongue across it. There is a sharp sting at my clavicle as she bites down with a growl, not enough to draw blood, but there will be a mark, her mark.

I flip her around, my erection sitting between her legs. I teasingly rub it against her womanhood as I grab both of her large breasts. Pinching both nipples, I lightly tug them, making her gasp and writhe, feeling the vibrations of her moans as I kiss her neck. She moves her pelvis, desperately grinding herself against my manhood.

She frees herself and sits up, slowly rubbing herself back and forth on me. “I want you to mount me on all fours like an animal. The thought of fucking me like a common beast turns you on, yes?” She gets off me, dropping to her hands and knees, growling, looking back at me with wild, lust filled eyes.

I kneel behind her, bringing my fingers down to her slit and tease her further. She gives an approving hum, shaking her butt. With my other hand I grasp her rear, caressing it, earning more pleasured sounds. She growls again, looking back with savage desire, “Do it! Take me!” I enter her, moving in and out at a slow pace. There is another growl, “You desired this, yes? Then fuck me like you mean it! We are just animals, fuck me like one!”

I speed up, each time I thrust harder. Each impact makes her butt ripple and shake, as she purrs in ecstasy. I grab onto her shoulders, grunting like a savage.

“Yes! Do not be afraid to give in to your lust! What we are doing is wonderful! More! More!”

I lean over her, placing my hands on the ground at her sides, allowing me to thrust harder, faster. “So good,” I manage to grunt out.

She lifts an arm to bring over my head to kiss her. Our concentration fails us and our true astral forms begin to emerge. Where once was green skin, is now spotted yellow, genuine claws digging into the ground, true animal growls emanating from her throat. My own form falters, skin turning to blue scales, large wings appearing on my back, my teeth grow sharp as my own claws emerge. Our tails writhe of the own accord as her arms give out, her head on grass as she continues to roar in pleasure.

I stand her up and hold her by her wrists, still pounding her from behind. She widens her stance so I can go deeper, moving back to meet me with each crash of our flesh. With one violent bump she knocks me to the ground, immediately remounting me. Her eyes meet mine, a hungry, fang filled smile on her face as she bounces on top on me. She takes a position that lets her come down as hard as she can. I grab her hips and aid her, each impact driving me into her as deep as I can go.

Our climaxes are close, she rides faster and harder. With simultaneous roars, we both cum. Our forms return to their humanoid guises as she collapses on top of me. I run my hands down her hip to make sure I did not hurt her with my claws. She purrs as we enjoy the afterglow, our warm skin on each other in this illusion of a cool night.

“We can do this again, yes,” Merkona asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I would enjoy doing this with you again.”

“Good. I must go now. My errand boy will be back soon.” She gets off of me and our clothes return.

With a bow, I extend my hand and ask, “Would you allow me to escort you home?”

“My my, a good lay and a gentleman,” she says as she takes my hand.

We travel back to her body, using the leyline to guide us, talking about this and that. From my vantage point I could see her tribe, it was a wonderful place, a mixing of cultures and peoples all working towards the singular goal of maintaining it. Truly the cosmos in small scale. Beautiful. With another bow I kiss her hand and her spirit floats back into its vessel. I linger but a moment to watch her true self as she stretches and recovers from not moving for so long.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I will myself back to my own body, reopening them to find myself back on the ship I was traveling in. The ship is bound for the Elven Empire on the continent of Eboris. I immediately break out into a coughing fit. I have been gone too long, my body has started to fail. I focus, using all of my power to hold myself together, though I still feel weak. Seeing Merkona so frequently for such long periods was too much of a risk. I can not die, not yet... No. I will not deny myself this. I will take more careful measures if I have too, but I will not stop seeing her.

Io forgive me, I have remembered how it feels to be mortal.


End file.
